Sitting beside the devil
by MiyukiRain angel
Summary: Devil!He must be the devil!Kirihara Akaya must be the devil from hell! Because of an accident, they swopped bodies and she lost her first kiss. But gained a title: kirihara's Girlfriend!
1. prologue

Sitting beside the devil

Disclaimer: a quiz, what is it that I will never own?

An still remembered the first time she met with Kirihara Akaya. At that time, her feelings for him were nothing but hatred, because he hurt anaki. She remembered all the times with Kirihara, it's like a hard stone, cannot be wiped out of her memory. No matter how hard she tried, it is stuck in her heart, like, she fall in love with him……………When An thought of this, she would shake her head hardly until she can think of nothing at all and tell herself not to be ridiculous. But An never knew that a little mistake would change both of their life.

On a special day, like usual, An went to the street tennis court she always goes to. She has decided to play tennis with Shinji and Kamio, but she never know she would met……………

"Konnichiwa, Kamio, Shinji"

"An, you are finally here" Kamio is still filled with similes and Shinji is still very "talkative"

"Anyouarefinallyherewethoughtyouhavesomeproblembutyouaresolateit's10olcok……."

"Shinji, STOP." An couldn't help to stop him because whenever she heard Shinji speak she would feel like falling asleep.

"Aren't you guys from Fudominie?"Inou's voice arises behind them, An turned around and saw Niou, Bunta and him……..Kirihara Akaya

"Rikkai Dai? What are you guys doing here?" Kamio was curious; it is often the people from Segaiku and Hyotei who come to the street tennis court.

"Kirihara is having a match with Echizen, we came because we want to see the match." The bubble gun Bunta suddenly open he's mouth to speak.

Shinji and Kamio were soon engaged in a conversation with them. At this moment, An and Kirihara's gaze were fixed on a abandoned tennis racket in a very dark corner. They walk at the same time toward the racket and pick it up at the same time. Their hand suddenly has met at the handle of the racket and it was that moment, Kirihara Akaya swooped body with Tachibana An.

Author's note: This is the first chapter, please review!


	2. entwined destiny

Chapter one-entwined destiny

At that moment, everything seems unrealistic, it seems like a dream and An was certain it was. But until then…………

"An, what are doing standing with Kirihara!" Kamio seems furious as always seeing her with another guy other than him.

Kirihara (An) turned around and tried to respond to kamio, but instead he saw her body, or what suppose to be her body, Tachibana An's body, standing there without moving. And on her face, after the shocking expression, there was a evil……..laugh.

"He he" she sneered in a way that "An" never did. Kirihara was certain now, she is Tachibana An, stuck in Kirihara's body and the same with Kirihara.

This was not a dream and it is horrible! An thought, she is a girl and is not used to been in a body of a boy! She have to cope with things, like going to the bathroom or having a shower and looking at "his" body! The thought of this make An shivers.

"Kamio, Shinji." Kirihara(An) tried to move forward and talked to them but find that they only stare at him in a weird way. Baka An! An indoctrinate herself, of cause they will see you in this way since Kirihara never talks to them! Or hardly talks to them………

"Kamio-kun, do you know that me and Kirihara………." An sneered again, somehow, Kirihara have an uneasy feeling that she's up to no good because of he's simile.

"Excuse us, I need to talk with kiri………eh. An-Chan for a while." Kirihara said before the evil An(sorry if this sound weird, but Kirihara is inside An's body. So she will act a little devilish.) could continue on what she was about to say to Kamio. When Kirihara dragged An away, he could see Kamio very furious as if he wanted to kill him through he's glaze. The other Rikkai Dai players look at them confusingly and even Shinji seems astounded as he hardly talks anymore.

When they are alone, and out of sight from everyone, it was Kirihara who speak first.

"Kirihara, I know what have happened and it seems very weird. But you are inside my body and I am inside your body." Kirihara said, trying to be as calm as possible. "We swapped bodies and we need to make sure that we get our body back"

"He he." The devil sneered again. "This seems interesting, "Kirihara-kun" I have never have this experience before."

"It is not a GOOD EXPERIENCE." Kirihara couldn't help but shout at An. All he could think about is that they have to do something fast before dawn sets, having the thought of Kirihara looking at "he" ' s body is a sickening thought.

"Then what could we do? An-chan?" An looked as if she does not worry at all, in fact, she looked like she is enjoying the experience. How could she?

"Listen, Kirihara." Kirihara said firmly. " It must be the tennis racket, we need to go back and get it and see if it will transport us back to our old body."

"In case you haven't noticed, that racket disappeared after we switch body." An point out.

"You are lying, it couldn't just disappear into nowhere like that!" Kirihara didn't believe her, he thought it was a joke she is making.

"Go and take a look." An pointed to the direction where the racket was found. Kirihara quickly rushed to the spot and see………nothing.

"Kirihara, where did you take An!" Kamio's furious voice arises behind Kirihara's back again.

"Listen Kamio, I need to have a conversation with…….An. would you please leave us alone for a moment?" He was frustrated with Kamio since the situation has worsened, he knew he shouldn't be, but can't help it.

Suddenly, An appeared at the court again, behind Kirihara. She put her arms on he's shoulder in a resting position. "Kamio, I really need to talk to Kirihara, it's a private conversation. would all of you give us some private space?" She didn't forget to add a sweet simile on her face which made Kamio blushed heavily.

When they are back in their "private" corner. Kirihara was so shocked that he was silent.

"Hey, don't just stand there! It's only this issue…………." An tried to bring him back ton conscious but later find that it was a bad idea.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ONLY A ISSUE!" Kirihara shout at An, he's face is very red that it looks like a blown volcano. "YOU ARE STUCK IN MY BODY AND YOU CAN SEE ME NAKED! AND I HAVE TO SEE YOU NAKED TOO!"

"ohhh, someone is dirty minded. Is that all you thought about?" An teased him and pinched he's face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"He he, someone is so dirty minded!" An teased him again and ran off, with Kirihara closely followed behind her.

Note: I put bracket to make the reader felt less confused but right from the next chapter. Take a note that An is inside Kirihara's body and Kirihara is in An's.


End file.
